Tenten
is a member of Konohagakure's Team Guy. Background Since her time as a student in the Academy, Tenten had a goal to become a legendary kunoichi like Tsunade, one of the Sannin, which she openly shared to others. After graduating, she was assigned to the jōnin tutelage of Might Guy, alongside his classmates Rock Lee and Neji Hyūga. For their final test to become genin, Guy forced his potential students to spare him and see their commitment to succeed. Ultimately, all three passed.Naruto: Shippūden episode 360 During this time of trial and failure, trying to emulate Tsunade, Tenten attempted to become a medical-nin, building up her raw strength and such. While each failed attempt was damaging to her pride, Tenten later discovered her talent for fūinjutsu and thus developed her unique fighting style. She has stopped dreaming of becoming like Tsunade, but still has not given up on becoming a legendary kunoichi in her own right.Naruto: Shippūden episode 237 Later, Tenten and her teamates were offered the chance to enter the Chūnin Exams in the possibility of being promoted to said rank. However, all three decided to pass on the exams for the time being to further hone their skills. Personality Tenten strongly believes that female shinobi can be as strong as male shinobi. During the Chūnin Exams, Neji suggests that kunoichi aren't good at taijutsu, but Tenten reprimands him, explaining that girls are just as good as boys when it comes to taijutsu. Tenten's personal dream is to become as powerful and well noted female ninja as Tsunade. She can be quite fierce sometimes, especially with Lee, violently shaking him whenever he is left unconscious, Naruto also describes her personality as fierce and scary. Tenten also has shown a strong distaste for weakness or being overly dependent on other people. Despite this, she is not above showing a softer side when it comes to her team-mates. She holds great respect for her former team-mate, Neji, and often helped him train. Tenten, despite her tomboyish demeanour, has also shown a feminine side, giggling and commenting to herself that Sasuke is cute when he refused to tell his name to Neji. She's observant, witty, analytical, intelligent, and perceptive. Tenten also has a naturally inquisitive nature and doesn't like to be kept out of things, as seen from her reactions toward Naruto and Lee in the anime. Unlike her team-mates, Tenten is more easy-going and doesn't enjoy having to run for whole days without a break. When Guy and Lee enthusiastically vowed to get to the Sunagakure in half a day, she and Neji reprimanded them, saying that it would take three days no matter what. Tenten enjoys days-off from missions so she can finally relax, and for obvious reasons, considering her team-mates. Tenten has comforted friends who are having a hard time, such as Ino, who cried when they decided on killing Sasuke. Kiba yelled at Ino, but Tenten defended her. Tenten also tends to be exasperated by Lee and Guy's immature antics, which results in her complaining to them about their youth. In fact, her dream in the Infinite Tsukuyomi was to have both of them act like adults and leave herself relaxed at not having to deal with their antics anymore. Appearance Tenten has brown hair and steel-grey eyes — both of which are depicted as being dark brown in the anime. She wears her hair in Chinese-style buns on either side of her head with short fringe-bangs falling over her forehead protector which she wears in the traditional manner. In Part I, Tenten wears a pink sleeveless qipao-style blouse with red sleeve trimmings and yellow fastening buttons as well as dark green pants and standard blue ninja sandals. Her appearance is a reference to the Chinese culture. As a child, she had a perpetual blush. In the manga, during her first appearance her blouse was blue instead of pink which in later chapters, changed to her common Part I outfits. Her scrolls have also changed colour from red and yellow to green and yellow. During the Chūnin Exams, Tenten is seen wearing this dark blue blouse and red pants while helping Neji to train for the finals and also during Naruto and Neji's match. In the manga, Tenten was seen wearing lipstick. In the episode of the Konoha Annual Sports Festival, she is also seen wearing the same blue blouse, which is longer compared to the pink one. In Part II, her outfit undergoes several changes: she now sports a long-sleeved white blouse with a high collar and red fastener and edges paired with similarly coloured, puffy pants that look like a hakama, with the exposed parts of her legs near the waist covered in bandages. The shuriken holster and the bandage on her right leg is removed and she wears brown fingerless gloves, with her forehead protector having switched to the same colour and her shinobi sandals having been replaced by black, open-toed sandals with low heels, and the shoes extend to the lower ankles; everything is still a reference to the Chinese culture. She holds a giant tool summoning scroll strapped on her back that she uses when fighting. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, Tenten wears the standard outfit of the alliance, and a Konoha flak jacket. She also wears a holster around her waist in which she carries two smaller scrolls in exchange for the giant one. She no longer wears gloves as well. Abilities While a weapons specialist, both distance and melee, Tenten is well-versed in unarmed combat; able to beat several assassins in hand to hand combat during the Land of Birds Arc. She is also the fastest kunoichi of her age group. She mostly uses her weapons to corner her enemies, supporting and covering her team, working in perfect synchronisation with Lee and Neji's attacks and as such, is a vital part of her team. According to the team, Tenten will never miss her target as she can hit 100/100 marks. She has great analytical skills and sees things others would generally miss, and is able to measure the perfect distance for attack or defence between herself and her opponent. In the anime, Tenten tried to perform the Mystical Palm Technique to become like Tsunade, but failed as the fish she tried to heal instantly died afterwards. However, she has general knowledge of treatments, as she helped Sakura, Ino and Hinata to take care of the wounded citizens of the Hachō Village.Naruto: Shippūden episode 293 Bukijutsu Tenten is a weapons-user, specialising in mostly long-range attacks, thanks to her weapons, which she carries in a number of scrolls held in a holster on her waist in Part I. In Part II, she carries her weapons in a single big scroll with a couple of smaller scrolls. While her fighting method remains almost unseen in the manga, the anime dedicates more time to her, showing many of the weapons she carries around being used and even granting her named attacks. She has shown to be quite skilled with welding the bō as she was able to quickly disarm Raiga Kurosuki and even afflict damage with it on him during the Curry of Life Arc. She has shown to be skilled at timing her attacks as once she chained Raiga up she shot off a barrage of weapons from her scroll almost immediately after he was restrained giving the swordsmen a small time to react to the assault. In Part I, her arsenal is composed mostly of steel projectiles and her favoured method of attack is to throw her scrolls in the air in such a way as to cause them to spin above her, then jump between them and toss a myriad of weapons at her opponent in rapid succession, otherwise known as Twin Rising Dragons. She also uses strings to control and guide the direction of her weapons.Naruto episode 43 Her weapons skills are so advanced that she was able to skilfully use and control an extremely unorthodox weapon just after receiving it.Naruto: Shippūden episode 184 In Part II, she is shown using a two-stage attack using explosive tags and a grenade full of kunai. Also, she uses more weapons than ever, she makes an improvement to her Twin Rising Dragons where she adds exploding tags to most of her weapons. Her most powerful technique is as Manipulated Tools: Heavenly Chain Disaster where she unrolls her scroll and releases hundreds and varieties of weapons in a rain to pierce her enemies and/or their defences, which is mostly impossible to evade. Tenten can also summon more than just weapons as seen when she summoned a fireball against Guren,Naruto: Shippūden episode 105 a fire dragon to fight against Sekiei's wolves trap,Naruto: Shippūden episode 192 and a large metal dome that can protect her and her team-mates.Naruto: Shippūden episode 109 Tenten's proficiency in sealing objects is such that she can store incredible volumes of items, even a ship.Naruto: Shippūden episode 231 During the Fourth Shinobi World War, she came into the possession of the Bashōsen left behind by Kinkaku and used it for a short while. She demonstrated great proficiency on using the fan, despite having no previous experience with it, managing to destroy Kakuzu's lightning mask,Naruto chapter 533, page 2 and, in the anime, also his wind mask,Naruto: Shippūden episode 276 but its high chakra consumption left her nearly dead, and was told by her comrade not to use it any more. The fact she can survive after using it is a testament of her decent chakra supply.Naruto chapter 536, page 15 Intelligence Tenten has shown to possess a good level of intelligence by seeing things others would generally miss and great analytical skills. During the Chūnin Exams, she is able to measure the perfect distance for attack or defence between herself and her opponent. Because of its heaviness and size, she found another way to wield the Jidanda by using explosive tags to lift it and use it as a defence. In the anime, it is shown that she also has general knowledge of treatments as she can tell that Hinata's wounds doesn't seem fatal and as she helped Sakura, Ino, and Hinata to take care of the wounded citizens of the Hachō Village. Stats Part I Chūnin Exam Arc During the written exam, Tenten assisted Lee in gathering answers. Using strings to adjust hidden mirrors on the ceiling, Tenten allowed Lee to see his fellow ninja's answers and copy them without being caught. She was seen again during the second part of the exam in the Forest of Death with her team-mates. Their team decided to split up to find weaker teams to corner and take scrolls from. She and Neji met back up at the assigned destination, but became worried when Lee didn't return. She and Neji went looking for Lee and arrived in time to find an unconscious Lee and also witness Sasuke's brutal defeat of the sound genin. After this, Tenten was seen taking over watching an unconscious Lee for Ino, and then proceeded to wake him by violently shaking him. Tenten was pitted against Temari during the preliminaries of the Chūnin Exams. Since their fight went unseen in the manga, the anime adaptation explained the circumstances that occurred. Tenten began the match by throwing a few of her weapons at Temari while keeping the best distance for offence and defence. The Third Hokage complimented Tenten's strategy, though Temari easily blew the weapons away with her fan. She was surprised that not one weapon reached Temari and tried a different approach. Temari explained the power of her fan and that once Tenten had seen all three moons the match would be over. Since nothing had even come close to hitting Temari, Tenten used one final technique that she was saving for the finals. The Twin Rising Dragons proved to be an impressive technique, but ultimately ineffective against Temari's fan. As Tenten ran out of weapons, she used strings to control the weapons and fling them once again back at Temari, in an attempt to surprise her. Temari however quickly used her fan to blast Tenten, along with her weapons and she hit the floor. Temari finally used her fan to trap Tenten in a cyclone and propel her into the air. As the cyclone dispersed and Tenten fell to the ground, Temari had Tenten land on her closed fan, knocking her unconscious. Even after she was declared the winner of the match, she threw Tenten off of the fan in attempt to have her land on the many weapons on the ground. However, Rock Lee jumped in to save Tenten before she hit the ground. Before the finals began, Tenten helps Neji in his training to perfect his techniques. She was seen using her weapons to help Neji perfect his Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven technique. Later, she watched Neji's fight with Naruto in the finals, where she admired Neji's skills and praised Naruto's ability to defeat him. Invasion of Konoha Arc Tenten can be seen at the Third Hokage's funeral alongside the other villagers, mourning his death. Search for Tsunade Arc When Tsunade returns to Konoha for becoming the Fifth Hokage, Tenten can be seen when she went to Neji after his training. She tells him that Tsunade has returned and asks him to check it out with her, which Neji replied that he was not interested. Pre-Shippūden Filler Arcs In the anime, Tenten showed disgust for Ranmaru, a young cripple who could not take care of himself. She then saved his life by taking him to the Curry of Life shop. She brought the young boy out of his depression and convinced him to live and to stand on his own two feet. After this she made a formidable opponent for Raiga Kurosuki when she faced him in a one-on-one fight. Knowing that he used Lightning Release techniques she quickly deduced that her metal weapons would be a bad idea to use, and took on the missing-nin using her wooden based melee weapons. She appeared to gain the upper hand in the battle when she succeeded in disarming Raiga before he overwhelmed her with his techniques. In ''Naruto'' episode 158, the Academy students were divided into teams of three and were assigned to a genin who would lead them on a mission against the other teams. Tenten was assigned to lead a team of three Academy students. Her time with them was not covered much except that she was doing better than Naruto. She was sent on the mission to the Land of Birds with Naruto and Neji. During this mission her acrobatic skills were shown when she encountered the Cursed Warrior, along with her incredible preciseness. When she, Naruto and Neji came across a trap that involved wire strings that could trigger a trap, Tenten was the one who managed to help them pass by throwing a kunai that had cut the right wire. Also, at some point she smacked Naruto for faking his own death and claimed she was worried about him. While this was true, she showed anger toward Naruto and Neji for leaving her out of their plan. During the Trap Master Arc, Tenten was shown to be a very keen observer, picking up on facts that others overlooked. Later, Tenten was the only one of the Konoha 11 to be left out of the mission, and Tenten scolded Lee because of it. Lee explained that Tenten was away on another mission and so couldn't have come, though Tenten attacked him anyway, using the Dynamic Entry to defeat him. Part II Kazekage Rescue Arc Team Guy is sent to assist Team 7 in rescuing Gaara when Tsunade worries that Team 7 might have problems. They were intercepted by Pakkun, who redirected them to Team Kakashi's destination: an Akatsuki hideout. Along the way, the group encounters Akatsuki member Kisame Hoshigaki. Tenten tries to attack Kisame with a spiked kunai bomb, but he is able to avoid the explosion. Her next attempt failed as well when she launched several explosive kunai, leaving her annoyed by the sword. Seeing that Neji, Lee, and Tenten are in the way, Kisame quickly creates three water clones that capture the three team members in a water prison, leaving the original Kisame to fight Guy one-on-one. Tenten reaches her limit the fastest, and is about to suffocate due to lack of oxygen in the small sphere of water. She was saved when Neji broke out of his own sphere and released Lee who took out the Kisame clone holding her captive. After "Kisame" was defeated and Team Guy reaches the Akatsuki hideout followed by Team 7. The two squads found out that there was a barrier on the Akatsuki headquarters, something Team Guy volunteered to take down. The team disperses to remove a number of seals in the surrounding area that are making entrance to the lair impossible. Although they succeed, they are each forced to fight exact copies of themselves, with the handicap of them tiring out, while the clones seems to have infinite energy. Lee realises that while each clone is as strong as themselves when it was created, they have no emotions and hence no drive to surpass their current limits. Realising this, they each pushed to surpass themselves and using a new stronger technique, each defeats their lookalike in time. Her team makes it back to Team Kakashi and Chiyo just in time to corner an escaping Deidara. While her teammates attack Deidara close up, she positions herself at a good distance to launch weapons at him. Deidara escapes by switching out with an exploding clone that nearly killed everyone before they were saved by the Kamui technique of Kakashi's Mangekyō Sharingan. After Gaara is rescued, Team Guy returns to Konoha with Team Kakashi. Sai and Sasuke Arc She appears in the anime at the very beginning of the arc. Tenten and her team had just arrived and she is shown irritated by Guy and Lee's race. Hidan and Kakuzu Arc In the anime, Tenten attended Asuma Sarutobi's funeral. Three-Tails Arc When word got out to the Konohagakure that Orochimaru was after the Three-Tails, Tsunade took action. Tenten was placed on Team Two along with Yamato, Lee, Kiba, and Akamaru to guard Team Three. Soon after taking position, her team came into confrontation with Kigiri. After Yamato captures him with a wood binding technique, Lee takes the initiative of attacking him only to be a smoke clone. Then the real Kigiri pops out of the water along with Nurari, Kiho, and Rinji. Lee is soon trapped in a smokescreen by Kigiri. Tenten worried wanted to help but was told by Yamato to wait. Soon after Lee finds his way through the smokescreen, hitting Kiho up in the air with a barrage of attacks landing the final blow with his Front Lotus. Tenten relieved quickly launches a variety of weapons rapidly by using Twin Rising Dragons. Then she launches a variety of explosive kunai which comes into contact and blows up. This temporarily immobilises the enemies. She is seen cheering after Kiba and Akamaru finished the enemies off with Fang Passing Fang. When Kigiri, Nurari, and Kiho returned for round two, they gained the advantage since Kabuto forced open their cursed seal. She and her group battled their best but unfortunately were defeated. Later she helps Lee fight off Guren and Rinji from the sealing team. She proved to have some good coordination tactics with Lee but Guren and Rinji proved good as well. Soon afterwards the Three Tails goes on a rampage and swallows Guren and Naruto. She is seen trying to help rescue Naruto. Invasion of Pain Arc When Pain's invasion of Konoha begins, Team Guy is away on a mission. The team decides to make stop before returning to the village, much to the relief of an exhausted Tenten. During this pit stop they notice a number of birds apparently escaping from the village. The team decides to hurry back to the village with Tenten not looking forward to more trouble. They rush to the village and find it to be in ruins. They find Hinata badly injured and after examining her, Tenten noted that her wounds were not fatal but she needed immediate medical attention so her wounds wouldn't turn fatal. She was then seen to be crouching besides Hinata whom was being healed by Sakura. Hinata waking up, Tenten and the others were happy to have her back. Later, she and the rest of the village celebrated Naruto's victory. Konoha History Arc While she and Neji were heading to a Konoha Weapons Lab to resupply their village's military strength, Tenten recapped her previous visit when she led Team Guy, with Naruto substituting for Rock Lee, on a similar mission to get weapons from Iō in the aftermath of the Invasion of Konoha. It was during that time that Tenten got to briefly use the Jidanda. Though Iō relieved her of the still developing weapon at the time, Tenten express hope that the Jidanda is finished so she can use it again. Five Kage Summit Arc When news reached Konoha of Sasuke's recent dealings with Akatsuki, Tenten and the rest of the Konoha 11 decided that they should personally kill Sasuke before he involves the village in a war. Ino unhappy about this cried and was criticised by Kiba about it. Tenten comforted Ino and stood up for her. When Naruto insisted that dealing with Sasuke be left to him, Tenten got angry and told him that this should not be something he undertook on his own. Despite this, Naruto firmly stated that he would be the one to handle Sasuke, and that he'd tell them everything when the time came. Chikara Arc Tenten, her team-mates and her sensei are sent to provide back up for Team Kakashi on their mission to investigate the mystery of The Hole in the Tonika Village which Kabuto Yakushi was responsible for. Kabuto reincarnated a few shinobi, one of which was Hayate Gekkō who she clashed with. After a Naruto clone formed into a larger four-tails version of Naruto, she had to move to a more secure area. She later battled Kabuto's puppets with her comrades while Naruto took on his clone. After Naruto defeated the clone and Kabuto retreated, she and the other Konoha-nin returned to their village. Adventures at Sea Arc Shinobi World War Arc When the Fourth Shinobi World War begins, she was placed in the First Division with Chōza Akimichi and Hiashi Hyūga. The First Division was sent to the border of the Land of Lightning to defend against an approaching portion of the White Zetsu Army. After Darui's initial assault on the approaching enemy forces, Tenten launched a barrage of projectile weapons at several of the opponents that hit on point. After the First Division defeated Kinkaku and Ginkaku, she found the lost Bashōsen on the chaotic battlefield. She was eventually drawn into battle with Kakuzu's lightning mask and destroys it with the Bashōsen. In the anime, she's also able to take down Kakuzu's wind mask. She was later seen on the ground, exhausted from using one of the Treasured Tools of the Sage of the Six Paths. A fellow Konoha shinobi healed her, and told her not to touch the fan again, or it might kill her. In the anime, after being healed, she joined up with Team Asuma and aiding them in devising a strategy, though she despaired for not being allowed to use the Bashōsen despite her proficiency with the Treasured Tool.Naruto: Shippūden episode 303 Ten-Tails Revival Arc After being informed by Inoichi Yamanaka from HQ that Naruto and Killer B were fighting the "masked Madara" Tenten and the rest of the Konoha 11 rushed to their aid. As she ran, she worries about Guy and whether or not he was all-right and protecting Naruto. Allaying her fears, she noted that since Kakashi was there as well, everything would be fine. Later, Tenten arrived with her division which was announced by Darui, she stood alongside the remainder of the Allied Shinobi Forces as they prepared to face their opposition. After facing several attacks from the Ten-Tails, Tenten later learned of Neji's death, and appeared with Guy and Lee beside Neji's corpse. As she tried to console a weeping Lee, Might Guy, Kakashi, and Naruto ultimately share words of comfort with everyone despite Obito's disparaging words. Having received chakra from Naruto, Tenten and the other members of the Alliance charged towards the Uchiha and the Ten-Tails. With the situation later turning grim as the Alliance was trapped in a barrier with a Tailed Beast Ball-firing tree, Tenten and the other shinobi soon found themselves shrouded in the previous Version 1 mantles again. She and the others subsequently found themselves on the outside of the barrier, escaping the near-fatal attack thanks to Naruto and Minato's action. The Ten-Tails transformed into its final form, the God Tree, and ravaged the Alliance. Tenten was able to escape its chakra absorbing attacks. Hashirama Senju then had Ino link-up everyone telepathically. While his words fail to inspire anyone, Naruto's senjutsu-enhanced Tailed Beast Mode combined with Ino's telepathy caused his emotions and personal memories to be transferred to everyone, spurring them on. When Naruto later contacted them telepathically, Tenten and the others are shocked when Tailed Beast Mode mantles surround them upon entering Kurama's tail. Carrying out the plan, Tenten and the others break through Obito's defences using the Rasengan Naruto had created giving him and Sasuke the opportunity to attack Obito directly. They later assisted Naruto with wresting control of the tailed beasts' chair from Obito's control in order to stop the Shinju from blooming. Infinite Tsukuyomi Arc The Alliance was ultimately successful in stopping Obito, however, their victory is short lived as Madara was able to revive himself via the Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique and Guruguru appeared on the battlefield launching a renewed assault. Tenten regrouped with Guy and Lee, but is soon exasperated with the pair as Guy is determined to still fight even though severely exhausted and Lee, adamant to follow his sensei to the letter. As she asked why Neji had to leave her with these two extreme characters, Guy and Lee are struck down by the falling Kohaku no Jōhei and Benihisago which caused Tenten to fall over as well due to the impact. Asking weather Guy and Lee were alright or not, she then recognized the Treasured Tools after Madara had expelled them from within him, leaving her in shock to its reappearance. Guy went on ahead followed by Lee, as she stayed behind to check on something. The tremors later felt across the battlefield caused Tenten to fall and drop her scroll unrolled. As she contemplated how best to use the Treasured Tools which she had sealed away to defeat the enemy, the scroll is pierced by a piece of Madara's discarded forehead protector which left her in shock. She later fell prey to the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Inside the genjutsu, Tenten dreamed of Guy and Lee acting more mature and "cool", proudly speaking about it with a still alive Neji. Movies Naruto: Shippūden the Movie Tenten only plays a small part appearing with some of the other Konoha shinobi protecting the village, but had no speaking part. She was seen being led by Kakashi and Guy in making a counter-attack against Mōryō and his stone soldiers to buy time for Naruto and Shion to defeat Mōryō. Naruto Shippūden 3: Inheritors of the Will of Fire Tenten was first seen with the rest of Konoha 11 eating barbecue to celebrate Naruto and Sai's recovery. After Naruto and Sai arrive, Naruto exclaims that Shikamaru is paying for everyone. She and the others quickly thank Shikamaru before he can protest. After Hiruko announced a fourth ninja war will occur, she was one of Konoha 11, except Naruto, assigned by Tsunade to secure the village. After Naruto and Sakura left the village, she and the others were ordered to go after them and bring them back. When they encountered them they all got ambushed by Ichi. Tenten released the others from Ichi's tentacles with some exploding kunai and they started to battle them while Naruto and Sakura went ahead. Neji told Shikamaru that Team Guy will handle the battle and sends the rest of the team after Naruto and Sakura. Tenten uses her weapons to distract Ichi while Neji and Lee prepare to use the Front Lotus: Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven. They succeed in defeating Ichi before San summons him and Ni to make a more powerful chimera. She and her team-mates join back up with Team 8 and Team 10 and take over fighting the chimera for and exhausted Shikamaru, Sakura, and Sai. In the end when Hiruko revealed his true form to Naruto and Kakashi, she and the others all defeated his chimera together with Tenten landing the final blow with Twin Rising Dragons, covering the beast in exploding kunai and detonating them. She and the others praise Naruto for defeating Hiruko and witness the strange moment between Naruto and Kakashi that occured because of his creepy smile after remembering Obito. Naruto 5: Blood Prison Tenten, along with the rest of the Konoha 11, Guy, Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, and Yamato, went to Hōzukijō to free Naruto. She and the others held off Satori while Naruto went into Sage Mode. Naruto 6: Road to Ninja In the alternate world, Tenten is not as proficient in handling weapons, rather she is very clumsy and throws what she sees tends to injure herself as a result. When Rock Lee steals her underwear, Tenten's scream is heard through the whole village. She then slaps Lee and kicks him away. Video Games Trivia * "Ten", in Japanese means "heaven" or "heavenly" so in this case, it means "heavenly, heaven". "Tenten" can also mean, "little by little" in Japanese, "this and that", "here and there", or "dot". It is also a possibility that her name insinuates "Ten out of Ten," a reference to her marksmanship. * Tenten has slowly been improving her ranking in the Naruto character popularity polls. She placed 24th in the first and fifth, 30th in the second, 29th in the third and ninth and most recent poll , 22nd in the third and 15th in the seventh. That is her highest rank in all of the polls. She is not in the top 30 in the eighth poll. * In an interview, Kishimoto said he preferred Tenten out of the four Konoha 11 girls because he liked her design. * Like the rest of her team, Tenten's character seems to draw inspiration from Chinese culture as seen from her attire and hairstyle, the Chinese style Chignon. * According to the databook(s): ** Her hobby is fortune-telling. ** Tenten would like to have a rematch with Temari, and she would also like to fight Tsunade's apprentice: Sakura Haruno. ** Her favourite foods are Sesame dumplings and Chinese food, while her least favourite is pickled plums. ** Tenten's favourite phrase is . ** Tenten has completed 62 official missions in total: 28 D-rank, 23 C-rank, 3 B-rank, 7 A-rank, 1 S-rank. ** Tenten loves to investigate. * Tenten and Neji have the same theme in the anime, but Tenten's has a slower beat. It is often used in flashbacks and emotional moments. * In original colour illustrations of the manga, Tenten's costume is blue. This is changed to pink in the anime and later manga images. * In the second ending of Naruto: Shippūden, Tenten only appears in episodes 27, 28, 29 and 30. * In the omake for episode 209, her name is written in Chinese: 天天. * Tenten is also a main character in the Naruto: Shippūden spin-off series, Rock Lee's Springtime of Youth, in which her appearance is more dominant than the Naruto: Shippūden. In this show, she performs punchlines, and always angry, which is her running gag through out the series, and whacks Lee and Neji with a gigantic paper fan if the two explain or act in complete idiocy. * In the anime, Tenten's weapon skills are explained as a skill with space-time ninjutsu, with the Summoning Technique, despite having been explained she merely unseals the weapons, making her skills fūinjutsu. Quotes * (To Neji about Ino and Sakura fighting) "It's not because they're girls you know, Neji. It's just that those two are using kid gloves. It doesn't matter if you're a man or woman in battle."Naruto episode 42 * (To Naruto about Ranmaru) "I can't stand weak and indecisive people!"Naruto episode 152 * (To Ranmaru) "I won't let that happen. No way you're not getting off that easy! The people you and Raiga killed, they all wanted to live but you didn't leave them that choice! You decided for them! Well you don't get to decide this time, ok?! You're gonna live and you're going to take some responsibility for all those people's lives you cut short!"Naruto episode 155 * (To Naruto) "You're gonna fight Sasuke alone? And you think all of us are just gonna stand here and let you?!"Naruto chapter 488, page 11 * (To Naruto) "Three members of Team Guy specialise in close-contact battles so I often render aid from the distance. I don't mind providing back up, but I was hoping to find new ninja tools that would enable me to fight on the front lines." * (About Iō's weapons) "Amazing… The brilliance of the blade… the design. They're all beautiful! I want to take them all home!" * (To Guy) "I want to be a great and powerful ninja! To walk in the footsteps of the legendary kunoichi, Tsunade!" * (About Lee) "Lee! You never give up, no matter what! And because you always go for it, I tell myself not to lose to you and I'm able to give it my all too." * (To herself) "I no longer wish to be like Lady Tsunade anymore. But I haven't given up my dream to become a legendary kunoichi." References de:Tenten es:Tenten ru:Тен-Тен